lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Colin Black
Colin Black is the son of Ephraim, and Melina Black making him a member of House Black. Colin Black has two siblings in the form of Lola, and Brendin of which Lola and Brendin were both killed in mysterious moments of which Colin believes his father Ephraim was responsible for their deaths. Colin Black was born a happy child with love from his mother, and this happy life continued as he grew very close to his sister Lola of whome he became best friends with. His life changed as his father Ephraim returned from his time in Dresdan where he had been living since Colin was two. The man that returned was nothing like the father that Colin's siblings had told him of, and so he was as shocked as his siblings about how dark and sinister their father was. Out of loyalty none of the family went and told anyone, and they believed that he had turned over a new leaf when a few years later he became softer and more controlled. Following this Lola became engaged to Kyle Eustern of House Eustern, and so everything was starting to look up for them until a month into the engagement their home on the Black Estate was filled with screams and then when the servents and the family entered the home they found Kyle butchered with his body strewn about the house, and Lola's clothes strewn about with a large amount of blood everywhere and when they followed the blood they discovered a scorched body beyond recegnition but that shared the size of his sister. Following this the family would have little time to absorb this devestating moment as only a week later Brendin died after becoming overcome with a horribly violent fever and died days later. Following this Colin was the lone survivor of his family other then his father as his mother died in her sleep without any apparent cause of death. With only him and his father left Colin moved out of the home and came to stay with Billy Black of whome while living the normally outgoing young man became extremely intreverted and obsessed with finding out what happened to his sister. This took the part of finding out what she had been doing, as well as constantly training his skills in combat in the hopes of defeating who had ever killed his sister and Kyle of whome had been a skilled fighter. History Early History Colin Black was born a happy child with love from his mother, and this happy life continued as he grew very close to his sister Lola of whome he became best friends with. His life changed as his father Ephraim returned from his time in Dresdan where he had been living since Colin was two. The man that returned was nothing like the father that Colin's siblings had told him of, and so he was as shocked as his siblings about how dark and sinister their father was. Out of loyalty none of the family went and told anyone, and they believed that he had turned over a new leaf when a few years later he became softer and more controlled. Searching With only him and his father left Colin moved out of the home and came to stay with Billy Black of whome while living the normally outgoing young man became extremely intreverted and obsessed with finding out what happened to his sister. This took the part of finding out what she had been doing, as well as constantly training his skills in combat in the hopes of defeating who had ever killed his sister and Kyle of whome had been a skilled fighter. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Crisis in Darkhaven House Darkmore following the death of Harbert Darkmore would have a succesion crisis due to the fact that Harbert had died without any male heirs and his sister had not had any children. Realizing this they were preparing to make Amantha Darkmore the lady of House Darkmore when Ephraim Black came with a better male canidate in the form of Colin Black of whom was the son of Melina Darkmore a cousin to the lord of House Darkmore. Shocked about the turn of events Leana petitioned against the change as Amantha was the closest blood relative, and Colin Black had never visited, or knew anything of the land he would inherit. Ephraim arrived in Duskenvale and begin making plans with the nobles there, and found many willing to listen to him as there were many who didn't want to be ruled by a young girl. Colin Black came to Duskenvale with his father and during this time spent time with his cousin Amantha Darkmore of whom he liked very much, and when he planned to talk to his father about this he overheard his father discussing how he was going to murder the Darkmore girls once he had control so that they wouldn't trouble him anymore.This was eventually decided by Genn Greymane after Colin Black told him that he didn't want the position after he realized what his father was planning to use the power for. Family Members Relationships Category:House Black Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human